


The monkey palm.

by niconugget



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Devack a bit clueless, Gen, Who isn't though, also a bit slutty for dark signers, i mean the two brothers are gilfs, or dilfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Monkeys were known often, as trickster spirits and just because this certain one is bounded to the god of the underworld, doesn't prevent his host from having a few moments of fun. drabbles...





	The monkey palm.

Devack like any good duelist, knows how to build a deck. 

That is a lie, it took a intervention from the spider himself to fix a deck worthy of the monkey dark signer. the original recipe of it full of five stars that were unsummonable since there was no low star units at all inside. 

Because Devack has acted like the handyman of the dark signers, he is also the one who had the least amount of free time. So what does he do with his free time?

Lose duels, badly. He can't use the dark signer deck during causal matches, so here he is, losing badly. No monsters in his deck were summoned, his fields open. His traps delayed and badly used. The duel disk at this point is just decoration-

"come on! Are you even trying!"  
"Leo! don't be rude."

Devack is still having fun.


End file.
